Current electrical fault detection techniques for motor vehicles are typically rudimentary. For instance, during assembly or maintenance of a vehicle, a technician may simply activate electrical loads, such as headlamps, turn signals, a motor starter, etc., and visually verify that they operate. Unfortunately, such basic testing does little to reveal future problems, such as loose electrical connectors, strained electrical wiring, or loads that are nearing the end of their life.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for determining hidden electrical problems in vehicle prior to the load simply not responding. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.